Drop Me a Line!
by le French Apprentice
Summary: Basically, for every review with a theme suggested in it, I write a drabble. I have a wide variety of pairings, but my OTPs are RusCan, GiriPan, LietPol, Prumano, GerIta, and SuFin. The first few chapters are examples of my style.


**A/N: I got this idea a minute ago~ Since I'm all blocked and such, I need some inspiration~ So, I'd like it if you guys would review with a theme! Just plainly state what theme you have in mind and what pairing(s) you think it would work with (though, I might not use the pairing(s) you suggested). Well, are you up to it? If so: Drop Me a Line!**

* * *

Extra Note: Here're some examples of my work to get you guys motivated. If I don't get any reviews tonight, I'll just ask Wheezy for some themes and upload another example chapter ^^

* * *

**Alfredo  
****Pairing**: GerIta  
**Word Count**: 121

In the mind of Ludwig Weillschmidt, Fettuccini Alfredo was _the devil._ Yes, it tasted very good (especially when made by Feliciano's hands) and yes, it was a rather elegant dish, but…

That sauce.

That _mutter-scheiß_ sauce.

Did it _have_ to be such a creamy white? Did it _always_ have to catch on Feliciano's lips? Did he _always_ have to poke his cute little pink tongue out to lick at it? _Gott_, it was like he purposely did it in slow motion-

"Doitsu~? Your face is very red, ve~"

Ludwig sputtered and flushed darker before rapidly excusing himself from the table. The blonde ran out of the room too quickly to see the slow smirk make it's way on the Italian's face.

* * *

**It's The Thought That Counts  
****Pairing: **RusCan  
**Word Count: **166

Matthew blinked his lavender eyes in surprise.

"Er…"

"Well?" The older man grinned, stepping closer, "Are you not going to take them~?"

The darker blonde was a bit reluctant to take the flowers from his hands. 1) He'd just cleaned his home and would rather not have to clean up the dirt, leaves, and large yellow petals they would inevitably leave and 2) They were _dead_. That was more than a bit too morbid for Mattie's taste.

Matthew looked up from the brown sunflowers, intent on telling Ivan 'No'-

Oh. Oh mon dieu. That _face_.

Just the pure sadness of rejection reflecting in his big violet eyes made Matthew stop. Was his accepting of these dead flowers so important to the larger nation? Would the larger man truly _cry_ if he didn't take them? The Canadian sighed but gave a small smile to Ivan before taking the large flowers in his arms. He hugged them to his chest.

"Thank you, Russia. They're very pretty,"

"You are quite welcome, Matvey"

* * *

**Song About You  
****Pairing: **Prumano  
**Word Count: **269

Gilbert smiled at the cheering of the small crowd around the stage. The _Joven Tomate Café _wasn't packed per say, but he'd seen more people here than he'd ever seen before. It made him feel extremely awesomer about this.

He sat down at the stool and held his guitar in his lap.

"Why hello, boys and girls~" He chimed into the microphone in front of him. The crowd began to cheer again. The albino looked out over the crowd to see the extensive eye rolls and head shakes of a certain barista. He smirked and looked back to the smiling faces.

"This is a song about a friend of mine,"

And then he started to play, the melody rising from his fingers and flooding the now silent Café.

"_Your eyes catch mine,  
A snide remark crosses from your lips,  
But I smile,  
And resign,  
To gaze upon your swaying hips,_

_And I wonder what your lips taste like  
in the light of the Waning Mo-o-o-on.  
I really hope to find out soon,"_

He looks up from his strumming fingers and looks deep into confused chocolate pools.

"_Do you think,  
We could sink,  
Into to the dark forever?  
Would you care,  
To be there,  
With me, together?_

_And I still wonder about your lips,  
in the light of the Waning Mo-o-o-on~  
I need to find out…soon…"_

"He's singing about you, mi amigo,"

Romano turned sharply to stare into his boss's mischievous green eyes. What had he just…?

Antonio winked. "Think about it, Roma'"

Romano nodded and turned back around to watch Gil' stare wistfully in his direction as he sang.

* * *

**A/N: So…review~? Pwetty pwease~?**

**BTW, I love how the last one came out ^^ Oh Prussia, Y U such a charmer~?**


End file.
